An operating room light fixture with two lighting units is known from DE 199 56 337 A1, wherein a first lighting unit having a first light source and an external reflector is arranged in front of a second lighting unit having a second light source and an internal reflector in the direction in which the light emerges. The operating room light fixture has a control unit, which switches over to the second lighting unit as a function of a sensor signal, which detects the failure of the first lighting unit. The first lighting unit acting as the main lighting unit is replaced now because of its defect by the second lighting unit as a reserve lighting unit.
An operating room light fixture with a light fixture housing, in which a lighting unit with a light source is arranged, is known from DE 101 19 215 A1. On the side facing the operating area, the light fixture housing has a handle, by means of which the operator (surgeon) can direct the lighting unit toward the surface to be lit in the operating area. The operating room light fixture is fastened to a ceiling of the operating room by means of a suspension in an articulated manner. Control elements are provided in a wall box fastened to a wall of the operating room for the remote control of the operating room light fixture, the control signals being transmitted to the operating room light fixture by means of a transmitter-receiver unit in a wireless manner. The drawback of the prior-art operating room light fixture is the relatively limited operating comfort.